


a different way to spend the night

by melabsinthium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Sakusa Kyoomi/Miya Atsumu, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Olympics, One Night Stands, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/melabsinthium
Summary: Wakatoshi takes his role as team captain pretty seriously and that means providing his teammates with everything they might need.orthe UshiSakuAtsu threesome no one asked for but bugged me until I wrote it
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	a different way to spend the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for COWT 11 by LDF.

Hair still damp from the shower and comfortably dressed, Wakatoshi stepped out of his hotel room. 

As part of his tasks as captain of the Japan National Team, he had gotten into the habit of checking on his teammates right before heading to bed, to make sure they were all doing fine and had everything they could need during the night. 

The corridor was quiet. They had had a big win today, and, contrary to popular belief, those were the calmest nights. Some of his teammates were already sleeping, others were catching up with the day’s matches they couldn’t watch. Bokuto's hair dryer had broken, so Wakatoshi had to lend him his. 

Finally, Wakatoshi reached the last room of the corridor. He had barely touched the wood with the knuckles when the door burst open. 

“Wakatoshi,” Atsumu greeted him with a cheeky smile. “We were waiting for you.”

“Is there something you need me for?”

“Actually, yes,” Atsumu moved from the door and gestured for him to come in. “Have a drink with us.”

Wakatoshi stepped inside. The room was almost identical to his own, a short corridor with the bathroom door on the right, but it had twin beds where he just had a double bed. Sakusa was seated on the bed closer to the window. He had his legs crossed and a deep frown signed the center of his forehead. For a moment the only sound was the soft whirring of the air conditioner. 

Wakatoshi's expression didn’t change when he replied, “We shouldn’t be drinking.”

“Come on,” Atsumu whined, with a glint of irony in the eyes. “It’s just a beer. To celebrate.”

Wakatoshi chuckled softly, and considered for a moment. They had three days before the next match, and the match had been a tough one. They deserved to let loose a bit. “Just one,” he conceded, sitting at the edge of the unoccupied bed. 

Atsumu took three beers from the mini-bar, uncapped them, handed one each and leaned on the desk in front of the beds.

“So, to the victory!” he cheered, raising his bottle. "And to the celebrations," Atsumu added with a sly smile that made Watatoshi's skin tingle. 

Wakatoshi took a sip of beer, to soothe his dry throat. It tasted sour on his tongue, he had always preferred the sweet taste of wine.

Sakusa was still silent in his side of the room. Wakatoshi glanced at him, his shoulders were tense and his eyes liquid in the warm light of the electric lights. The bottle of beer in his right hand looked untouched, but it had damped the fabric of Sakusa's sweatpants where it rested. 

Wakatoshi opened his mouth to ask if he was feeling alright, but was stopped by Atsumu sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, blocking his view. His hand went resting on Wakatoshi’s thigh, where the skin was left exposed by the shorts he was wearing. 

Wakatoshi trailed his eyes up, from his slender fingers — dark, but in a lighter shade than Wakatoshi’s skin — to the curve of his neck. Atsumu's face was relaxed, a shadow of a smile still in his lips and a question in his eyes. 

Wakatoshi tried to look at Sakusa from behind Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu turned towards him too. Sakusa had grabbed the pillow from the bed, and was now holding it tight on his chest. He gave an almost invisible nod. 

That must have been all that Atsumu needed, because when he turned back and locked eyes with Wakatoshi, they were steadier than had been before. He slid the tip of his fingers under the hem of Wakatoshi’s shorts, tentative at first, and Wakatoshi gulped, hit by a wave of desire. 

“So,” Atsumu started, voice lower than usual. “You in?”

Straightforward like in all the things he did. It worked well with Wakatoshi. 

“Yes.”

Wakatoshi opened his legs more, to lure him forward and Atsumu complied. His fingers were still cold from the beer, but they burned on Wakatoshi's warm skin. 

“Best thighs of the Olympic village,” Atsumu said, following the line of the muscles and looking at them with awe, like he couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. “I've wanted to bite them since day one.”

Wakatoshi’s lower abdomen tensed. “You can,” his voice came out firmer than he felt. 

Atsumu looked at him like Wakatoshi had just given him the biggest box from the pile of Christmas presents and fell on his knees with a soft thud against the red carpet of the room, right between Wakatoshi’s thighs.

Wakatoshi heard a soft sight coming from Sakusa’s direction and was about to turn towards him to check, but Atsumu put a finger on his chin, keeping Wakatoshi’s eyes on him. 

Atsumu's mouth brushed the inside of Wakatoshi’s thigh, Wakatoshi felt his lips moving against his skin as he spoke. 

“Omi’s a bit shy. He’ll join soon,” he said with a soft smile, and then bit — hard enough to make him feel it, but not enough to leave a mark. His eyes never left Wakatoshi. 

Cheeks red and gleaming lips, Atsumu was a sight. He followed an imaginary path on Wakaroshi's skin, alternating wet kisses and small bites, like the ones of a small animal asking for attention. 

Wakaroshi sent his head back and exhaled slowly, eyes closed to resist the temptation of looking at Sakusa. He could feel Sakusa's eyes on him, piercing through the skin, the occasional muffled sighs coming from his direction sent goosebumps along Wakatoshi's spine. 

Atsumu hands went to the elastic of Wakatoshi's shorts. 

"Mind if I suck you off?" he asked in a conversational tone, as he wasn't on the floor between Wakatoshi legs.

A huff of a laugh escaped Wakatoshi's mouth. "Go ahead." He raises his hips to help Atsumu remove the shorts. His half-hard length sprung free. 

"Commando?" Atsumu asked with a laugh.

"I was heading to bed."

"Hope you don't mind a little detour."

"Not at all."

Atsumu smiled and took Wakatoshi in his mouth with a swift movement. Wakatoshi groaned, deep and wanton. A louder gasp escaped Sakusa's lips.

Atsumu was good.

The flat of his tongue caressed the underside of Wakatoshi's cock, engulfed in the soaring warmth of Atsumu's mouth to the base. Atsumu drew backwards to suck on the tips. 

The noises filling the rooms were obscene. 

Wakatoshi found himself moaning, a muttered "Fuck" escaped. Beside him, the dipping of the bed came unannounced.

He hadn't heard Sakusa moving.

From above his shoulder, Sakusa watched Atsumu bobbing his head on his cock. He wasn't touching him, but the warmth emanating from Sakusa's body caressed his back. Wakatoshi wanted to lean back and close that small distance, but didn't, letting Sakusa take his time.

This close, Wakatoshi could see how his eyes were almost entirely black. He had been watching, and he liked what he saw. 

Somewhere, Sakusa had removed his shirt, and Wakatoshi wished he could have seen that.

"He's cuter with his mouth full," Sakusa said, his voice flat, like he was commenting on the weather. His breath was warm on Wakatoshi's shoulder.

Atsumu glared at him, but didn't stop what he was doing. 

Sakusa let his hand slide along Wakatoshi’s torso, raising his shirt in doing so. Wakatoshi removed it in a quick motion and tossed it aside, and the next moment Sakusa’s mouth was brushing the skin behind his ear. Wakatoshi leaned his head on the side to leave him more space. 

With his finger, Sakusa traced the lines of the muscle on Wakatoshi's abdomen until it reached Wakatoshi’s groin. In passing, he caressed Atsumu’s cheek with his forefinger, then started touching Wakatoshi’s balls. 

Wakatoshi groaned, and leaned back, unable to hold back anymore. His hips jerked on the bed, chasing Atsumu’s warm mouth. Atsumu moaned, throat clenching and vibrating around the tip, and brought a hand to his thigh, helping Wakatoshi who had tensed his muscles to keep still. Sakusa’s free hand went resting on top of his. 

It was beautiful, seeing them like that. Reassuring each other of their presence. And Wakatoshi was enjoying being the middle of their joint attention. 

Atsumu moved back, Wakatoshi groaned at the loss. The air of the room was cold on his wet cock. 

“I don’t think you want to come like that,” Atsumu said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His self assurance would have been irritating, if he wasn’t right. 

Atsumu got rid of his clothes and got on the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard. He took Sakusa by the hand, interlacing their finger and pressing a small kiss on the knuckles, and pulled him closer, until Sakusa was on his lap. Atsumu kissed him, and Sakusa moaned on his mouth. 

Wakatoshi couldn’t decide what the best sight was, if the muscle moving under the skin of Sakusa’s back, the round shape of his ass, or their reflection in the mirrored closet at the left of the bed. Wakatoshi’s cock twitched at the sight. Atsumu’s hands possessively held Sakusa’s thighs. 

He stretched his hand to touch. Sakusa jerked, like he forgot for a moment Wakatoshi was still there, his skin was soft under Wakatoshi’s fingers.

“Want him to prepare you?” Wakatoshi heard Atsumu ask, and Sakusa nodded unhesitatingly. “Want to prepare him?” Atsumu asked him.

“Yes,” Wakatoshi's voice came out hoarser than he thought it would. 

Atsumu retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand and handed it to Wakatoshi, together with a condom. He gave a sly smile when Wakatoshi took both from his hand. 

Wakatoshi got closer, and started leaving a trail of kisses on Sakusa’s nape, while warming a walnut-sized amount of lube between his fingers. Sakusa hips jerked, his length pressed against Atsumu’s abdomend. Atsumu started kissing the other side of Sakusa’s neck, and Sakusa leaned back his head and let out a high-pitched whine. 

Without stopping, Wakatoshi pushed inside Sakusa with his middle finger. The flesh around him was soft. Sakusa was pliant between their hands, all the signs of previous nervousness had disappeared from his body. Wakatoshi pushed inside a second finger, feeling Sakusa stretching around him, and started moving them. Sakusa let out a deep groan.

“Big fingers?” Atsumu asked.

“Bigger than yours,” Sakusa answered in a broken voice.

Wakatoshi huffed a laugh on Sakusa’s neck, where the skin was wet from his kisses, and felt Sakusa shiver under him. 

Atsumu brought a hand to Sakusa’s cock to give him a few slow pumps that left Sakusa writhing and moaning. 

“Oh, my— ,” Sakusa groaned as Wakatoshi pushed inside a third finger. He let his head fall on Atsumu's shoulder. Wakatoshi sped up his finger, and felt Sakusa clenching around him, the heat inside him almost burning. 

“I’m ready,” Sakusa said, reaching back to grab Wakatoshi's wrist and stop him, Atsumu was still moving but had slowed down. “‘m ready.”

Wakatoshi nodded and withdrew his finger. He searched for the condoms he had put somewhere on the sheet, while Sakusa moved backwards on the bed, raising his back and resting his head on Atsumu’s thigh. He was about to take Atsumu’s cock in his mouth, but Atsumu stopped him. 

“I wanna hear the sound you make when Wakatoshi enters you,” he rasped out. “Will you let me?”

From the mirror, Wakatoshi saw Sakusa nod. 

Wakatoshi put the condom on and aligned with Sakusa. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Sakusa said firmy. 

Wakatoshi pushed slowly, feeling Sakusa stretch around him. The sounds coming out of Sakusa’s mouth was filthy, Atsumu replied with a moan of his own, but bit his lips to stop it from coming out too loud. His eyes never left Sakusa’s face. 

Sakusa was deliciously tight. Wakatoshi started moving slowly, but Sakusa had other plans. He jerked backwards, meeting him halfway in a hard thrust. Wakatoshi groaned, his head jerking back. He fastened his pace, anchoring his hands at Sakusa’s sides.

Sakusa moans were getting louder, carrying through the room. Atsumu guided his cock to his lips, and Sakusa took it without hesitation.

“He’s cuter with his mouth full,” Atsumu said. 

Sakusa managed to give him the middle finger, but as Wakatoshi gave a particular hard trust he fell back down, gagging on Atsumu’s cock, but never stopping. 

Wakatoshi thighs burned from exertion — they had had a game that afternoon, he should be resting, maybe watch some of the other Olympic sports like he did every evening, but this was definitely a better way to spend his night. He had no intention of stopping. 

In the mirror he saw Atsumu caressing Sakusa’s cheek, his finger slid under his chin, making him raise his head to look him in the eye. Atsumu’s cock slid from his mouth, resting on his bottom lip, glistening with spit. 

“I promised you, didn’t I?” Atsumu said. “That I would make all your dreams come true.”

Sakusa sighed, eyes half-lidded, and took Atsumu back in his mouth.

They had talked about this, Wakatoshi realised. They had wanted this. They had wanted him. His mind filled with images of the two of them touching each other like they were doing, talking about him, maybe while he was right next room, Atsumu's smooth voice guiding Sakusa’s fantasies. 

Wakatoshi felt his cock twitching inside Sakusa. He wouldn’t last much longer, he wanted to make sure to bring Sakusa with him. 

He leaned forward, taking Sakusa’s length in his hand, stroking it in tandem with his thrust. Atsumu looked at them, touching himself, while the tip of his cock was still in Sakusa’s mouth. 

With a muffled cry, Sakusa spilled on the bed, clenching around Wakatoshi. 

"Wakatoshi closed his eyes, gave a couple of more thrust, still stroking Sakusa, who trembled under him. He heard Atsumu coming and came inside the condom. 

It took him a while to stabilize his breath and opened his eyes again. He fell in a loose sitting position, his legs felt sore and he wasn’t sure he would be able to get up for a while. 

Atsumu took some tissues from the nightstand and gave him some, then cleaned himself and Sakusa both. Sakusa was resting on his chest, eyes closed and expression relaxed, Atsumu held him close in a bed that was clearly too small for the two of them. Wakatoshi smiled at the sight, it was the most relaxed he had ever seen Sakusa outside of the court. 

Wakatoshi got up. His legs felt weak, but they would hold. He turned his back at them to leave them their privacy, took his clothes from the floor and got dressed again. 

Wakatoshi wished them goodnight and left the room feeling like a kid whose best friend just revealed them a big secret. Now he was the only one who could answer the question going around all the members of the team. Sakusa and Atsumu had always been a big question mark, no one could put their finger on what the relationship between them was, and now he knew. The grade of care, trust and affection he had just witnessed could have only a name, whether they already knew it or not. 

He was genuinely happy for them. 

And if, as captain of the team, in the morning he would ask for them to be put in a room with a double bed, no one needed to know the reason. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come find me on Twitter, @/melabsinthium


End file.
